dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall: Dark Age
'Proluge' Some people say that Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta 3000 years prior to the start of DragonBall. But this therory can't psssibly be right. Goku was born earlier that day, before the extermination of his race... and his planet. Or was he? Whoever said that durring the movie where they showed Goku born was on the same day as the Genocide of the Saiyans. Awnser me. No one? Correct! Just because it was in the same movie, doesn't mean it was the same day. So the events of DragonBall could have been taking place on Earth, while this was all happening to planet Vegeta. This is my version. Proluge 0.2 This story takes place at the beggining of the King Piccolo arc of DragonBall. This story is like a cross between Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Bardock: 36 Frieza: 500 Goku and Krillin: 12-13 Raditz and Turles: 15-16 Vegeta and Nappa: 15-16 'Story' 'Chapter One: Frieza?!!! Who the Heck is That?' Goku has just lost the 2cd World Martial Arts tournament he competed in, coming in second yet again, but this time under the now former student of his teacher's rival, Crane Hermit. Tien was very strong. He blew up the entire ring just to win and defeat Goku, yet he says his ruthless wanna be killer instinc is gone. Don't believe that crap. Goku and Jackie Chun ( Master Roshi ) eventually brought him to his senses. Meanwhile in space on a distant planet called Vegeta, the self-proclaimed Ruler of the universe and of the Planet Trade Organization, Frieza ordered one of his Saiyan (sort of monkey human beings) slaves, Bardock, to exterminate all life on earth. Bardock set out to earth intending on following his ruler's command. Bardock arrived there a year later to see a big poster of Goku first at the top saying welcome to West City, then at the bottom saying Son Goku, Savior of the world. Bardock looked at the poster again and said to himself "Can this be my son, Kakarot, saving a worthless and pathetic planet like this. I have to find him and tell him of his goal. Kakarot, i'm coming for you my son." Meanwhile back on Planet Vegeta, Bardock's two sons, Raditz and Turles, were wrestling and accidently fell into a big spaceship. The spaceship was empty, so they decided to explore. Raditz found big red button and called for Turles. "Turles, come here," he yelled for his brother. When Turles didn't come Raditz began to worry. Raditz ran to the other side of the ship to see his brother being held by two of Frieza's brutes. Raditz had already been an elite saiyan and was honered to train with the prince himself. Raditz had heard stories of the super saiyan could it have been true? Is he going to be the one to access the form's power? Or is his old man going to do it? And what lies ahead for Turles, will he survive, or will Emperor Frieza exterminate them all? Find out Next time on DragonBall. 'Chapter Two: Your true destiny!' Bardock ripped the poster off the wall and searched for his son for months. He went around the globe asking natives if they seen the boy in the picture. Bardock finally decided to use his scouter, as a last ditch effort to find his son. Bardock didn't use the scouter in the first place because he didn't want Frieza to know of his plans. "The highest power level on this mediorcer planet is still nothing compared to the average Saiyan warrior. The highest power level on this planet is 870, and that's 50 kilometers west of here. It has to be Kakarot! Can't no earthling even surpass the Saiyan child, let alone a true Saiyan warrior. I'm coming my son," said Bardock. Bardock flew towards where the reading was coming from. He landed in front of a resturant. Inside were Tien, Chioutzu, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Goku had just left to see what was taking his best friend Krillin so long to return to them. Bardock went through the doors. "Which one of you go by the name of Son Goku," Bardock asked. "I'm sorry, but he just left," said Master Roshi. "Where?" demanded Bardock as he grabbed Master Roshi by the collar. "Let him go," Tien commanded. Bardock just looked at Tien and snickered. "I SAID, LET HIM GO," Tien repeated, getting impatient. "And who do you think you are, I don't have to listen to you, I'm superrior to you," Bardock replied. "We'll, just see about that," said Tien, now infuriated. "Solar Flare," Tien yelled as a blinding light came from his third eye. Tien swooped in and grabbed Master Roshi and took him outside. When the light cleared, Tien was infront of Bardock along with Yamcha. "So, what buissness do you have with my friend Goku." asked Yamcha. "This Goku you speak of, his name is Kakarot. He is from a far planet called Vegeta. And he is... my son." said Bardock. "Your son," asked Yamcha, suspiously. "Goku dosen't even know his own parents," said Yamcha. "The reason for that is our King, King Vegeta, ordered me to send him away at birth, so I followed his commands," said Bardock. "Well, you do sort of look like Goku," said Yamcha. "But, if you are really his father, explain to me, why he has a tail, and why does he transform into an ape at the sight of the full moon," Yamcha requested. "So he has transformed already," Bardock thought to himself. "We still have a chance." "Ah yes, the Oozaru transformation. Every Saiyan is born with a tail. A monkey tail that reacts to the moon by transforming its user into a raging Great Ape. Low-Class Saiyans like Kakarot, lose their reason in this form. Others like myself and Prince Vegeta, retain our wits, even with this form. I'll show you." said Bardock as he unwrapped his tail from around his waist. "Even if your Goku's father, why did you wait 12 years to retrieve him. Why? " asked Yamcha. "You sure do ask alot of questions. Anyway, The Planet Trade Organization is run by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. The Planet Trade organization employs and enslaves powerful races such as the Saiyans to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders," answered Bardock. "Now, no more questions, and I'll kill you." Bardock turns on his scouter, and from a few miles away, he gets a reading of 950. He takes off flying towards the power and Tien and Yamcha are quick to follow him. Bardock lands next to his son outside the tournament arena where Krillin lays dead, and the announcer, half-dead. Goku's aura turns white, and then he gets mad. His aura toned down. Goku turns toward Bardock and asked "Who are you, and what matters concern you here," "I am Bardock, and Kakarot, you are my son," replied Bardock. "I'm not your son! My granpa found me in the woods and raised me, and my name is not Kakarot, I am Son Goku . Now, stand back, and don't get in my way," Goku replied. Just then, Master Roshi showed up. He says he recongnizes the kanji as the one belonging to King Piccolo. He then proceeded to tell them about the King Piccolo Wars which his master Muitaito sacrificed his life in. "Old man move," he said, shoving Master Roshi aside. Bardock walked up to Goku and picked him up by his shirt. "I am your father, and your coming with me!!" demanded Bardock. Goku kneed Bardock in his chin, causing him to release the grip he had. "If you can beat me, I won't hold anything back!" said Goku. "Stubborn one huh, well it comes from me. anyway, your a Saiyan, you should have some pride in you. If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get," replied Bardock. Goku got in his fighting stance, as Bardock threw his scouter aside. Bardock rose his power, while Goku jumped back. Goku prepared a Kamehameha wave while Bardock prepared a blast of his own. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," yelled Goku. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh," yelled Goku. "'Finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal," scremed Bardock. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," yelled Goku. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh," yelled Goku. "Spriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit," screamed Bardock. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," yelled the two simultaneously as they released the blast towards eachother. There was chi stuggle, which seemed as if there would never be an official winner. Bardock, being more powerful due to experienced and elite training, eventually prevailed. Although Bardock was battered, there wasen't any major damage. As for Goku, he was layed on the ground unconcious. "Now I can train my son properly, the way of the Saiyans." Bardock proclaimed as he walked over towards Goku. "Not so fast," yelled Yamcha as he and Tien approched Bardock. "We're not just gonna let you take Goku." said Yamcha. "Try to stop me, and I'll kill you." proclaimed Bardock. Yamcha charged at Bardock with a barrage of punches which Bardock blocked with one hand with much ease. "I'm tired of playing games, ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bardock then proceeded to punch Yamcha in the gut, causing him to crouch over and grab his stomach because of the pain. Yamcha finally realized this was an emergency and decided to pull out his newest unstable technique: the Advanced version of the Wolf-Fang fist. "Advance Wolf-Fang-Fist," screamed Yamcha as he charged at Bardock with all his power and clawed him once in the stomach and then fell to the ground. His body began to glow as the spirit of a wolf rose out of him. The wolf landed on the ground next to him and charged at Bardock. The same spot Yamcha clawed him at was where the wolf bit. The wolf then transformed back into a sprit and went back in to Yamcha. Bardock withstood the pain, although it hurt. Then Tien approached Bardock. "Its my turn now, I'm not gonna be as merciful," said Tien. "Solar Flare," Tien yelled as he released the blast. While Bardock was blinded, Tien attempted to knee him in the stomach, but Bardock grabbed him. "What! But How?! You couldn't see." Tien asked in shock. Once Bardock could see again, he threw Tien to the ground. "I've already told you, I am an elite Saiyan warrior. I've had the best training. Visual isn't my only useful skill. So try those tricks if you want, but they don't help you." Bardock answered. When Tien gathered the strength to stand again, he shot a Dodon ray at Bardock who merely deflected it. "But how...No one...can defect...the... Dodon Ray like...that. Its...Its just inhumane!" said Tien. Just then, a monsterous humanoid being appears. Chapter Three: King Piccolo Awakens Tien looks on the floor where a monster with wings appear. He is wearing baggy trousers. Yamcha looks at in digust. "What are you?" he asked. "Tambourine, Son of KIng Piccolo." he replied. Bulma had came running in sandals, she was holding a dragonball. Tambourine stares at it. "A dragon ball!" Tambourine shouted. He flew to Bulma and sent a kick to her stomach and she fell down. "Bulma!" shouted Yamcha sad. Bardock stared in awe as this happen. "What are you doing?" Bardock asked to Yamcha. Yamcha turned to him. "Go get him back." Yamcha kept running to catch him, since he couldn't fly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484 Category:Goku Category:Bardock. Category:Frieza